Squeeze Cheese
by lizdonaghy
Summary: A Troyella story that includes: Squeeze cheese, Animal Crackers, Syncronized Swimmers, Orange Juice, Sheep, Purple Socks, Giraffes, Bubble Solution, A man with a pineapple head, Lettuce, Aerobic Dancers and Jessica Alba. You know you're curious.


**Okay, this story is the result of complete bordom. Thanks to Lemur for giving me some of the random things to put in the story. This story actually does include everything listed in the summary, and more!**

**Hope you like it!**

**INCLUDES: Squeeze cheese, Animal Crackers, Cookies, Syncronized Swimmers, Orange Juice, Sheep, Pentagons, Purple Socks, Giraffes, Bubble Solution, A man with a pineapple head, Lettuce, Aerobic Dancers, Ring Pops, Condoms, Jessica Alba, Super Soakers, Carrot Cakes, Sparkly Gel Pens and much, much more! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything listed in this story. Just thought you should know.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So many freaking choices!" Troy gasped.

"Just choose one, so we can get this over with." Gabriella rolled her eyes and examined the piece of paper in her hand.

"She's insane!" Troy exclaimed, still in the same position as before.

"Ahem." Gabriella scoffed. "Am not."

"Not you…" Troy confirmed, "My mom."

"She's not insane for making you do her shopping, Troy." Gabriella sighed impatiently. "Now, just choose a freaking cheese so we can go."

"Who makes squeeze cheese?!" Troy exclaimed. "You can squeeze it!"

"…and it comes out." Gabriella explained slowly. "Modern technology is crazy."

"I choose squeeze cheese!" Troy announced proudly as he grabbed the bottle and placed it in the cart.

"Okay, you do that." Gabriella laughed and looked down at her list.

"What next?" Troy asked as he started to push the cart down the aisle.

"Crackers."

"Cheese and crackers?" Troy scoffed. "Too easy. We should buy cookies."

"Troy, have you ever tried cheese and cookies?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"No." Troy told her, "But I like both."

"And I like orange juice and chocolate." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"That's not the same." Troy protested. "Cheese isn't liquid like orange juice!"

"Unless its squeeze cheese…" Gabriella pointed out.

"True."

As the couple approached the crackers aisle, Gabriella reached for a pack when Troy suddenly exclaimed,

"ANIMAL CRACKERS!"

"Shut up, will you?" Gabriella hissed, "People are turning."

"Yeah, but that's cause they're jealous that I got the last pack of _animal crackers_."

"Troy…" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she placed her box of crackers in the cart, "We're shopping for your mom."

"Who feeds _me_." Troy exclaimed as he examined the back of the box.

"Do you even eat crackers?"

"No. But I'll start the minute the crackers are shaped like _lambs_." Troy smiled.

"_Sheep_, Troy." Gabriella sighed. "Those crackers are sheep."

"_SHEEP!_" Troy exclaimed. "That's so much better than lambs."

"Put them back on the shelf." Gabriella instructed slowly.

"_Please_, Bella!" Troy pleaded.

"Ugh," Gabriella groaned and took them from his hand, gently placing them beside the square crackers box.

"_Thank you_." Troy smiled. "Now, I don't understand why to like those square ones so much. You could at least try to be original, and get them like pentagons."

"Because those are so common…" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Did you even look?" Troy asked.

"I don't need to." Gabriella told him, and looked at her list.

"Spoil sport." Troy pouted.

"We need…lettuce."

"What are the chances they sell them shaped as giraffes?"

"Slim to none."

"Could I cut them into giraffes?"

"When you get home."

"Then we have to go get giraffe cookie cutters."

"No, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed, but Troy was already racing in the other direction.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her face. The smile quickly disappeared as she heard a loud bang.

"Troy…" Gabriella rolled her eyes again. She started walking swiftly to the sound…where she found Troy in a pile on the ground.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she went to help him up.

"Who uses displays like this, anyways!?" Troy asked.

Gabriella and Troy stood up to examine the mess.

A tower of bubble solution was knocked down.

"You crashed into a wall of _bubble solution_?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"He _did_." A salesman confirmed, "You have to fix that up, now."

"We're so sorry." Gabriella apologized as she was on her knees, placing all the solution straight up.

Troy started to help, and when they finished the salesman examined it. He nodded slightly before strutting off in the other direction.

"He had a pineapple head." Troy grumbled.

"What?" Gabriella giggled as she pushed the cart forward.

"His head was shaped like a freaking pineapple."

"His head was not shaped like a pineapple."

"HE WAS MISTER PINEAPPLE HEAD."

"Sure, Troy." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she headed in the other direction.

"Can I buy bubbles?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Bella!" _Troy whined.

"_Troy!_" Gabriella mimicked as she reached for the lettuce.

Troy was grumbling to himself as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll be right back." Troy told her as he started to walk in the other direction.

"No way." Gabriella protested as she grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with you."

"_Bella_…" Troy whined.

"I've got what we need from the produce aisle, so I'm coming with you."

"Okay…" Troy pouted as he started to walk to the video center.

"What do you need here?" Gabriella asked as she examined her list, "There's nothing…"

"AEROBIC DANCERS." Troy exclaimed as he pointed up.

Gabriella followed the direction of his finger, it lead to a small demonstration TV.

"Okay. Aerobic dancers." Gabriella said slowly. "What about them?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to look at them." Troy shrugged.

"Why did you need me to follow you?" Gabriella groaned.

"Hey!" Troy tossed his hands up, "You wanted to come."

"You have the attention span…" Gabriella started.

"SYNCHRONISED SWIMMERS!"

"…of a three year old." Gabriella finished.

An hour passed, and Gabriella struggled to buy the two things left on the list. Finally, they reached the checkout.

"Don't. Move." Gabriella instructed stiffly.

"Can I get a ring pop?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"BELLA." Troy pouted, crossing his arms.

Gabriella tiredly placed items on the conveyer belt. As she reached for one, her eyes narrowed.

"I told you not to get these!" Gabriella whispered harshly.

A sly grin crossed Troy's even features. Gabriella's face turned a shade darker as she heard snickers from the people behind her.

"You know, your face actually matches the color of the con-…"

"Don't say it." Gabriella whispered, her face turning even darker. "Troy, put these back!"

"Ah, and go get the flavored ones? I knew you'd cave." Troy laughed.

"TROY!"

"That's what she said…" Troy grinned, snatching the pack out of her extended arm.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned to place more items on the belt.

"Troy!"

"Yes?" Troy asked, turning around.

"Put back the super soaker too."

Troy grumbled as he reached over and grabbed the neon gun.

"…and the bubbles." Gabriella continued, looking deeper into the cart. "What else did you put in here?"

"Just a couple carrot cakes, a package of purple socks, a butterfly picture frame, ten or so Jessica Alba posters, a pack of sparkly gel pens, lemon flavored cough drops, cinnamon candles, one of those really cool hairbrushes with the gel handles…" Troy listed as Gabriella pulled item after item out of the cart.

"Put them back, Troy."

"Only if you let me get a ring pop."

"Fine."

"And the bubbles."

"_Only _the bubbles."

Troy beamed as he grabbed an armload of stuff. Gabriella laughed as she watched his retreating back scurry eagerly around the mall. She grabbed a watermelon ring pop and placed it on the nearly filled belt.

When it was their turn, Troy returned and placed his arm around Gabriella's waist as he watched her pay with his mom's credit card.

"You guys are so cute." The cashier gushed as she ringed them up.

"Can I have my ring pop now, Belle?" Troy asked, blatantly ignoring the comment.

The lady giggled. She scanned in the candy and handed him the shiny wrapper.

Troy instantly ripped it open as Gabriella grabbed two of the bags.

"Bella, I know this is sudden, and may come as a huge shock, but Gabriella Anne Montez…" Troy paused dramatically as he knelt down. "Will you marry me?"

Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes. She paused and attempted to make her eyes water through her giggles. "Oh Troy, this is all so soon!"

Troy laughed as well as he stood up and grabbed the rest of the bags.

"You know," Troy announced as he walked fasted to catch up with his girlfriend. "When we do get married, I think I'll actually get you a green ring pop."

"When we get married?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er…if we do, I mean, if you want to, I mean, in the future." Troy explained.

"What makes you think I want to marry you?" Gabriella asked seriously.

"…"

Gabriella giggled as she pressed her lips against his. "Trick question."

The couple loaded the groceries up in Troy's truck. When they reached Troy's house, he realized he couldn't park the truck in their driveway because there were already many cars there.

"You having a party?" Gabriella asked.

"Not that I knew about." Troy shrugged as he parked the truck. He went to the trunk and helped Gabriella unload.

As they walked into the living room, the couple noticed many people that they didn't recognize lounging. They were all wearing suits.

"Mom?!" Troy yelled.

A frantic Lucille rushed out of the kitchen.

"Where have you two been?! My bosses are here, and I had no refreshments. Please tell me you didn't get the crackers with nuts."

"Not exactly…" Troy stated nervously. "So we were shopping for them?"

"YES! Why else do you think I would ask you for crackers! You hate crackers!"

Gabriella tossed Troy an accusatory look before placing the bags in the kitchen.

"Belle and I are going…out." Troy announced nervously as he watched his mother dig into the bags.

Lucille gasped as she saw the piles of random items stacked in those brown bags.

"Bubble solution?!"

"Gotta go! Bye!" Troy yelled as he grabbed Gabriella's arm. Before Lucille could say any more, they were gone.

Lucille sighed helplessly as she walked back into the living room.

"Squeeze cheese, anyone?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Again, the result of a bored Hazel.**

**This might not be the only story I write about random stuff. **

**If you guys want to send anything in you want to see in the story, review it in! Or PM it. **

**Tons of love and randomness…**

**xo**

**The Queen of the World.**

**Or Hazel. Whichever you think sounds better.**


End file.
